kokoa's new obsession
by Malestrom midnight-storm
Summary: kokoa finds something other than her sister to take up her time


"Run boy run" says a man to his son while holding a whip

"I said run" the man says as he cracks the whip on the boys back

"Gah, please no more" the boy says as he suddenly pops his eyes open and he wakes from his nightmare drenched with sweat and then he notices a flier stuck to a tree near by him and he grabs it and reads it

"The school where you can have a fresh start yokia academy" the boy reads aloud

A few days later the boy is runnning for his life from his father cause he finnaly had enough abuse and training but then a person in a white robe leaps out adn grabs him adn shoves him into a bush

"You there" the man in white says

"One of the dark lords" the boys father gulps

"You either leave your son in my hands or ill kill you adn take him instead" the dark lord says

"You'll be killing me then" the father says

"Then die" the dark lord says as he flicks his wrist

A few weeks later

"Welcome to yokia academy" the bus driver says as he drives off

"Well lets do this" the boy thinks as he's walking through the woods he gets hit by a girl on a bike

"Hey watch where your going" the girl says

"Sorry let me help you up" the boy says

"I dont need your help" the girl says as she gets up

"The names eon bloodborne" the boy yells as the girl rides off on her bike

At the opening ceremony

"Hello their freshmen my name is moka akashiya" the pinkette says

"I was a freshman just like you last year, you will make alot of good friends here and enemys just as well" moka says

"Thank you moka, you may now give your speach tsukune" the headmaster says

"alright now my name is tsukune aono, i was challanged as being a human last year but i am not and that was beacuse i never went monster form untill i was pushed to the limits when i went agains the security committy that was corupted" says tsukune

"SISTER" a girl yells as she runs up on stage and grabs mokas roasary and trys to yank it off

"Why wont this thing come off" the girl says

"Kokoa get off of me" moka says with a red face of emmbarasement

"Ko hammer now" kokoa says

A boy steps on stage and pushes kokoa and moka apart and tsukune grabs moka's rosary and it comes off by accident

"When the rosary seal upon her breast is removed moka's innocent self vanishes and her inner vampire awakens" a voice rings out

"Oh damn it" the boy says as he reaches in his sleeve {CLICK}

"When the rosary seal upon his wrist is removed eons inner yokia expands and he returns to his natural form a shino vampire the last male" a voice rings out

"What two vampires" the whole crowd yells

"Learn your place boy" moka says as she kicks him but he doesnt budge

"How the fuck" moka says

"Its called im on equal footing" eon says as he opens his hand and flashes his rosary

"Well this is interesting" tsukune says

Eon leaps back and goes for a right hook only for moka to block it and then try to kick him in the chest but eon leaps back and then gets hit by kokoa's hammer

"Stay out of my way" kokoa says

"Damn it" moka says

"I guess i have to put you back in your place again" moka says as she kicks kokoa through the wall

"I cant really call that a fight wee" a bat says as it flys across the screen

"Now as for you leave me alone and dont touch me again" moka says

The next day

"What the hell why doesnt she just take her rosary off her self" eon says as he runs into the red head again

"Did you notice how that one boy pulled my sisters rosary off yet i couldnt" kokoa asks him

"Yeah i did i wonder why" eon says

"Well did you see how much she blushed when she got grabbed by him" kokoa says

"Well yeah i did thats odd maybe she has feelings for him but doesnt realise it" eon says

"Ill be damn im gonna kill em" kokoa says

"Yeah lets see how that goes if you need help just ask me" eon says

A few hours later

"Help" konkoa screams in the woods

'You should feel lucky im in the woods' eon thinks as he runs towards her direction and sees ten green lizardmen attacking her

"Really guys picking on a girl your pathetic" eon says as he pulls off his rosary and a bright flash of light he appears with red eyes silver hair a taller body and slightly more definition

" **Now who wants it first"** eon says as he rushes at them and two of them try to clothes line him but he knocks their heads together and then throws one that tried to rip kokoas dress off and then kicks two of them in the chest wiht a flip spin kick and then he punches one of them sending him flying into two others and then he picks kokoa up and dashes away to his dorm room

"T-thanks for saveing me" kokoa says with a light bit of pink in her cheeks that goes unoticed by eon

"Well now that im back to normal how about a bite to eat" eon says

"I wouldnt mind that" kokoa says quietly

"Alright ill make something" eon says as he walks into the kitchen

About an hour later he comes back with two plates of blackened salmon with breadsticks and noodles

"Here eat up" eon says as he hands her the plate

"Wow this looks really good" kokoa says as she goes and takes her first bite

"Ill be right back someones at my door" eon says as he heads to his dorm door and opens it

"Wheres my sister" an angry silver haired moka says as she kicks him into his liveing room

"Oww damn it" eon says

"Stop sister please" kokoa says

"Why did he have you on his shoulder when he brought you here" moka demands

"I was attacked by a large group of lizard men and he saved me and brought me here to help me" kokoa says

"Your eating dinner with him" moka says with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah he offered so i accepted" kokoa says

"Ok then ill leave but dont let me find out you hurt her" moka says as she leaves and shuts the door behind her

"Can i kiss you and try something" kokoa asks eon

"Well i guess but could ya help me up hehe" eon says

"Sure then i want you to sit on your bed" kokoa says as she helps him up

Kokoa sits on his lap and kisses him and wraps her arms around him as she feels her energy flow

"Thanks thats all i needed to know" kokoa says as she finishes eating

"Welp its past ten you cant leave the dorms without getting introble" eon says

"True can i stay here tonight" kokoa asks

"Yeah but we are just friends" eon says

"Thanks" kokoa says as she lays down and snuggles up to him

"What are you doing?" eon asks

"Your my teddy bear tonight" kokoa says

"Okay..." eon says

The next morning

"Yawn" eon stretches

'Hmm wonder where kokoas at' eon thinks as he opens his bathroom door

"Hey eon" kokoa says like its normal for her to be walked in on while getting dressed

"Oh morning kokoa" eon says

"Oh well then im going to go now see you later" kokoa says

"Ok see you around" eon says

A few weeks later tsukune got mind controled and challenged eon to a fight

"Eon i challange you to a fight" tsukune says

"Really you want to fight an s class super monster" eon says

"Yeah i want to prove your weaker that everyone thinks" tsukune says

"Hahaha your hillarious" eon laughs

"Really you think this is funny" tsukune says as a red glow covers him and in a split second he has eon by the throat

"Oh you have done it now" kokoa says from a tree as eon reaches for his wrist and pulls his seal off

"Big mistake you should learn who you oppose first" eon says as the light dies down revealing his transformation

"Tsukune stop" moka and his friends yell

"No i wont have this freshmen think hes better than everyone else" tsukune says

"Tsukune this isnt you please" moka says as she falls to her knees " the tsukune i know wouldnt hurt people hes kind careing and accepted me for who i am and was my first friend i ever made so please tsukune stop" moka says with tears in her eyes

"Moka he wont stop hes being controlled by someone" eon says

"But why who would want to hurt tsukune" moka says and then it hits her

"Kokoa you better not be behind this" the girls yell

"Tsukune man stop" gine says

"Never" tsukune says

"Im telling you right now he went after kokoa first she is fine but this has been effecting him for a week already" eon says

"Tsukune take my rosary off and ill help you please" moka says as she winks at her friends

"Fine" tsukune says as he pulls her rosary off and a bright light washes over everything then it fades only for inner moka to be standing in full glory

Tsukune darts off at eon and sends him flying into a wall nearby and then eon stands up and leaps towards him and knees him in the chest

"Go moka fine who ever did this and fix it" eon says as he gets blown away towards the cliff clearing with a strong hit

"Gah damn hes getting stronger by the second" eon says as he stands back up

"Stop holding back" tsukune says

"Im holding back for a reason" eon says as he gets a barrage attack form tsukune

"Stop holding back or ill end up killing you" tsukune says

"GAH" eon yells as his left arm breaks from the amount of force in tsukune's punches

Kokoa looks on from a tree and flinches when he screams in pain and blood starts to come out

"Please hurry sister" kokoa prays

"Damn it why are you getting stronger" eon says as he gets thrown into a tree

"Ha ha ha" eon breathes

'Damn it he broke a few of my ribs' eon thinks

"Grr fight me damn it" tsukune says

"F-fine ill give you what you want", 'even though im in no condition to fight' eon says as he leaps up and behind tsukune and with his good arm hits him in the back only for tsukune to back hand him into the cliff and then throw him towards the edge of the cliff

"N-no" eon coughs

"I cant watch this any more" kokoa yells as she leaps out of the tree only for her hair to turn silver and eyes to turn blood red and she gets taller and her body alittle bigger in certain areas

"Oh so you want some more last week wasnt enough for y-" tsukune says as he gets hit in the mouth and blown into the cliff

"H-how" eon says as he looks at her

"Its beacuse she awaoke the shino blood i gave her when she was almost dead when we were younger" moka says as she shows up

"I did all that i could but i cant stall him longer" eon says

"Its not someone controling him this is the begining stages of ghoulification" moka says

"You gave a human your blood" eon says

"Yes it was to save his life but now his human and vampire blood is fightning but the vampire blood is missing the rest of the code to instead make him a vampire so for now we need to get this holy lock on his wrist" moka says

"Oh as a way of sealing his powers and turning him normal" eon says as he attempts to stand up

"Let me put your bone back in place and then it should heal with a little bit of my blood" moka says as she snaps his bone back in place

"Do it" eon says as moka sinks her fangs into eons neck and injects her blood into him and his body heals faster than before

"Thanks moka" eon says

"Now lets put this on him" moka says

"Yeah kokoa has burned alot of her power boost off so she still needs more blood to make it permenant" eon says as kokoa's hair begins to turn red again

"D-damn it" kokoa says

"Move kokoa" eon and moka yell as they dash at tsukune

"Learn" moka says

"Your" eon says

"Place" eon and moka yell as they kick tsukune into the cliff wall and clip the holy lock on his wrist

"Huff huff" eon breaths and then falls over

"Eon" kokoa says with concern

"I see someone finnaly caught your eye besides me sister" moka says

"Yes eon has" kokoa says as she places his head in her lap

"Good its about time you grow up but im going to give you more of my shino blood so you can become a full shino vampire" moka says as she sinks her fangs into kokoas neck and injects her blood into kokoa

"Thanks sis" kokoa says

"You need some of eons blood to finish it but you also have to make him your mate" moka says

"M-mate are you serious" kokoa says with a blush

"Yep one hundred percent" moka says

'But also extreme stress can be a catalyst for it' moka thinks

"Well i guess i better build a relationship with him got any pointers sis" kokoa says

"Maybe try to cook for him and offer to help him with school work and try and stay at his dorm or get him to stay at yours" moka says

"Thanks sis" kokoa says as she picks eon up and takes him to her dorm

A few hours later

"Ugh what happened to me" eon says as he opens his eyes and looks around adn sees kokoa naked laying next to him asleep

"Ok i know where i am now" eon says as he goes to shake kokoa but when he does she grabs his arm and puts his hand on her breast

"Oh harder harder" kokoa mumbles in her sleep

"Damn it" eon says under his breath

Kokoa grabs his hand and pushes it closed and then lets it open again

"Damn so soft" eon says

"Huh" kokoa says as she wakes up and realises what she did while she was sleeping

"Soft" eon says

"Really" kokoa says with a huge blush

"Umm yeah can i umm feel you more" eon says with a gulp

"Sure" kokoa says as she moves his arm to her plump but tight ass

"Wow" eon says

"Umm im curious how do you see me as a potental mate or just a friend" kokoa says

"Potental mate obviously" eon says

"What makes you say that" kokoa says with a sheepish grin

"I never really found someone that cared for me like you do and stuff my family was abuseive" eon says solemly

"Oh that must be a sore subject" kokoa says while looking at his solomen face

"Im this strong due to my shino blood and most of my life i was training" eon says

"Oh ok can me adn you train in a little bit" kokoa asks with a hopeful look

"Sure but the problem is you need my blood to become a full shino is that right" eon says

"Umm yeah" kokoa says

"Sit in my lap faceing me and let me see your neck" eon says

"Umm ok" kokoa says as she sits in his lap and extends her neck

Eon leans down and presses his lips to her soft neck and pierces her flesh and begins injecting his blood

"Ahh" kokoa moans

"Touch me" kokoa says in a sweet alureing tone

Eon reaches his arms around her she slides her hands down to his belt and unclasps it and then undoes his pants and pulls his hard rod out of his underpants and then slides forwards, a low rumble comes from his throat saying do it, and she slides further forward andpushes herself onto him and thena bright light shines from her and her body changes and her hair gets as long as her mid back and turns silver and her eyes turn blood red and then she pulls away

"We will do more later" kokoa says as she kisses him on the lips

"Ok" eon says as he looks down and frowns

"Oh hang on ill deal with that" kokoa says she then leans down and gives him a blowing

"Thank you" eon says as they get to the training grounds

"No problem love" kokoa says

"Now then lesson one channeling your yokia" eon says

A few weeks later

"Kokoa now do it" eon yells beacuse they are fighting the security comitty

{click} {click} they both remove their rosary and a flash of sliver and gold light bursts out

"Lets do this" kokoa says and eon nods as he takes off running towards kuyo so they can give moka time to inject more blood into tsukune

"You wont win" kuyo laughs as he transforms into his blue fox fire form

"Bull" eon says

"SHIT" kokoa and eon yell as they kick kuyo in the chest together sending him skidding to the roof edge

"Ill deal with the girl first" kuyo says as a fire wall surrounds eon

A huge ammount of screams are heard and kokoa flys over the fire in her normal human form

"Kokoa" eon yells

"You hurt my sister trapped her friend and hurt MY TSUKUNE" moka yells

"Hahahah" kuyo laughs

"YOU HAVE SEALED YOUR FATE" moka yells

Suddenly eons aura spikes and turns black as the flames around him explode

"HE HAS DEFINITELY SEALED HIS FATE" eon yells as he picks kokoa up and shows moka her bleeding chest and brused rib area

"EON PUT HER BONES BACK INPLACE AND INJECT YOUR BLOOD INTO HER AND FINISH HER SHINO CHANGE AND ACCSELERATE HER HEALING" moka yells pissed and worried for her sisters life

"Hahahahah she was weak" kuyo laughs

"HOW ABOUT YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE" moka yells as she dashes forward with all her power and kicks kuyo in the chest sending him into the wall of the school

"weak " kuyo laughs as he leaps to her and starts beating the crap out of her as eon is healing kokoa

"Shit i gave tsukune too much of my blood" moka mutters loud enough for eon to hear

"Kokoa will be fine but how about you meet your maker kuyo" eon says calmly

"Hmp i would like to see you try" kuyo says arogantly

"You hurt my friends and the one person i see as true family" eon says as he slowly turns around "you accused tsukune of being a human when all he does is follow the rules" eon says as he takes a step forward "you kiddnapped moka and forced my hand" eon says as he throws his jacket off and his aura blazes to life in a deep crimson color "you caused my sister pain in an emotional and physical sense" kokoa says as she stands up and her hair bleeds to a sliver almost silver white color "you caused my sisters friends pain and one of them might just die beacuse of this" kokoa says as her aura blazes to life in a silver color

"Well this is an interesting turn if events" kuyo says

"You caused my moka pain and almost killed me and her" tsukune says as his aura flares to life in a bright red color "you almost killed her dear sister kokoa" tsukune says as he steps forward and one of the links on his holy lock cracks, "you brought terror to the student body and forced each club to pay money to you" eon says as he opens his eyes, "you hurt moka and threw the weakness of all vampires on her untreated water" kokoa says " **THIS IS YOUR DOWNFALL** " eon, kokoa and tsukune shout as they take off in a dead run at kuyo and eon lands a clean hit to his chest and kokoa kicks him in the head as moka recovers and then leaps up and kicks him in the back of the head

"KNOW" kokoa yells

"YOUR" tsukune yells

"PLACE" eon and moka yell as they all kick him sending him into the classroom below

Moka eon and kokoa place their rosarys back on and pass out from the energy exastiona s the students burst onto the roof

"Nya i guess the suspision of tsukune being a human is no more due to him beating kuyo" says

A few hours later

{knock knock knock}

"Who is it" kokoa says

"Its eon" eon says

"Coming" kokoa says

{crash, bang}

"Sorry i was cooking dinner for us" kokoa says as she opens the door in just an apron

"Oh its fine" eon says as he walks in and pinches her ass

"Eep" kokoa shreeks

"Well i need to finish dinner your change of clothes is in my room and the table is too" kokoa says

"Ok see you soon" eon says

A sudden loud shatter makes eon wake up from his half hour nap

'Help me eon' kokoa begs through the blood bond

'Where are you kokoa' eon says in the blood bond

'Graveyard' kokoa says as the link gets broke

"Moka go get tsukune kokoa's introuble, meet me at the grave yard" eon says as he keeps running twards the graveyard

'Damn it why wont it come off' eon thinks

"You have to have kokoa remove it now" moka says as she and tsukune catch up

"Damn it" eon yells as they get to the grave yard and see kokoa get drug into a portal only for eon and moka to leap through but tsukune didn't react fast enough

"Where are we" moka says

"I dont know but reach you sences out we are surrounded" eon says

"Damn it we are but they arnt moving" moka says

"Moka try and remove my rosary your kokoa's sister and by that i directly have the same love for you as i do her" eon says

"Ok" moka says as she reaches out and grasps his rosary and yanks it off as a bright sliver light floods the area and moka realizes that they are in her fathers castle

"Eon follow me we are in one of my fathers catles that was overrun by another family of vampires" moka says

"They are going to try adn rape kokoa and kill her" moka says

"Not on my life will they" eon says as he dashes up into the throne room

"Halt, state your name and rank" a guard says

"Nope" eon says as he knocks the guard out

"Kokoa" eon yells as she screams and he sees a vamipre on the throne about to fuck her

"Eon help" kokoa screams, eon launches towards the throne just in the nic of time and sends the other male vampire flying, "dont touch my kokoa" eon says adn then blushes as he realises what he said," oh eon" kokoa yells as she leaps up adn hugs him, eon then pulls kokoa's rosary off and she gets clothes due to her aura, "lets kick some ass" eon says, "kokoa eon run" moka yells as she gets drug away,"lets go kokoa" eon says as he takes off after her and fights through the crowed, "might as well" kokoa says as she takes off after him

'Now' eon thinks as he leaps up into the door and busts it off the hinges, "damn he took almost the whole guard down by himself looks like i have to step in" says a vampire with suppressed aura, "let her go right now" eon yells at the people holding moka, 'damn they are stronger than my sister even when shes unsealed' kokoa thinks, "shit this might be a problem i can suddenly feel an aura that is growing and is larger than my own" eon says

"who dares enter my castle and take down my royal guard and my son and then thinks they can get away" says a powerful voice

"Oh shit i know that voice, he's not dead" eon says as he turns around

"FATHER, ITS EON KILL HIM" the boy says

"Damn it" eon swears under his breath

"So my son shall i end your life now or let you suffer" eonic says

"No damn it i thought mikogami killed you" eon says

"Nope i lived just barely" eonic yells

"Damn it, let the girls go they have no part in this" eon says

"Fine guards escort them out" eonic says

"Eon" kokoa and moka yell

"This is not where i shall fall im tired of you father and im tired of your sick and twisted training and you shall not live past this day" eon yells as his aura blazes to life

"Hahah ill kill you boy" eonic says

"Never" eon yells as he leaps forth at eonic and then eonic hits eon in the face and throws him into the wall, "im not done yet" eon yells as he lauches forth, 'this is for you mom, grandma, grandpa, moka, kokoa, tsukune' eon thinks as his aura suddenly explodes and he bursts forward at a new speed, "i saw how you attacked mom when she said she was going to have a girl, i saw how you ended grandmas life for trying to help save her daughter" eon says as he stands back up after getting blow away for the fourth time, "i saw how you brutally murdered grandpa when he tried to save mom, i saw how you ended moms life by ripping her heart out" eon yells as his eyes flash silver with a red slit, "i saw what you were going to let brother do to kokoa, you are horrible, you just wanted me for my power" eon says as he takes a step forward and his hair grows longer and turns a bright silver

"Hahaha you think your so tough boy" eonic laughs

"I shall not fall i shall not be defeated and i will not let you live another day" eon yells as he leaps to the wall and then leaps across to the other side, "you think your so tough cause you can fly and kill in cold blood but you havent been through what you put me through" eon says, "but you never broke me and never made me into what you wanted me to be" eon yells as he leaps forward and drives a punch into eonic's solar plexus, "you little shit" eonic says as he stands back up and then lets his aura blaze forth

"Now show me what you can do" eon says as eonic snaps forwards and slaps eon into the wall then kicks him across the throne room, " never give up" eon says as he stands up and dashes at eonic only to get blown back into the wall that he stood up from, " face it boy your not ever going to be more powerful than me" eonic says, "no i have to be to protect the ones i love" eon says, "maybe i should kill that kokoa girl and then your friends" eonic says, "dont touch my family and friends" eon yells as his aura burst to life once again, "my friends moka, kokoa, tsukune, gine, kurumu, mizore, yukari, ruby i wont let you do anything to them" eon yells as his aura fluctuates from silver to purple and back again, "so you were marked by your mother" eonic says, "guards kill the one called kokoa" eonic says as kokoa gets drug in and then gets stabbed right infront of eons eyes, "NO I WONT LOSE HER ALMOST AGAIN" eon yells as his aura turns purple and floods the area as he back hands eonic in less than the time it takes to blink, "finally you awakend" eonic says, "that will be your death" eon says as he starts knocking eonic around

"LEARN YOU GOD DAMN PLACE" eon yells as he kicks eonic in the chest crushing his bones and killing him

A few days later kokoa has recovered and is relaxing in eons dorm

"Ugh where do i start should i tell him that i want to be with him and stop leading him on or should i play hard to get and let him chase me" kokoa says outloud to no one

"Kokoa really you like him dont you" moka says as she drops in through the window

"Yeah i do but i dont want to seem like im easy but i also dont want to drive him away" kokoa says

"Then show him what you want and make him understand casue im about to make kurumu mizore yukari adn ruby learn their place tsukunes mine damn it" moka says

"I dont honestly know what you see in him" kokoa says

"Well he almost got him self killed for my sake multiple times and he is even stuck as a ghoul now beacuse he was trying to save me and i had to save him" moka says

"Why do i suddenly feel tsukune and eons aura" kokoa says

With tsukune and eon

"Come on little ghoul show me your better than a vampire" eon says as he dodges a right hook from tsukune

"Come on tsukune control that yokia" eon says as he leaps back to avoid a sucker punch

"Damn it" tsukune says as he leaps at eon and summons forth his yokia and hits eon in the chest and then back hands him into a tree

"What the fuck is going on here" kokoa and moka yell

"Oh shit" eon says as tsukune gulps

Suddenly a pack of wearwolfs appear and being that its a full moon they are faster and then one hits eon and tsukune off the cliff edge

"Eon" kokoa yells

"Tsukune" moka shouts

"Now tsukune do it" eon says

"Right" tsukune says as he nods and then punches the cliff wall and grabs the edge as eon keeps falling

"Well shit" eon says but then a voice calls out to him and tells him to use his aura and flow freely like the wind

Tsukune made it back to the top only to find kokoa and moka a bloody mess and the werewolves about to kill moka

"Oh hell no" tsukune yells as he lets his aura free and then he flash steps and uppercuts the werewolf's away from the girls as eons aura suddenly explodes and sends a chill down everyone's spine

"Who wants to die first" eon says as he drops to the ground from the sky and then tsukune's aura begins to blaze as his hair and eyes flash a different color

"Tsukune don't do it" moka says

"Moka their is no stopping him" kokoa says as she notices the same look in his eyes eon has

"They have been training quite a while" moka says now noticing the change tsukune has

Tsukune and eon take out the wolves in less than a minute

"It's done i can finally live" a voice says


End file.
